Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computer technology, in particular, to an information processing method and an electronic device.
Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic devices, the electronic devices are widely used in daily lives. The existing electronic devices have increasingly rich functions, such as smart phones, PADs and the like, powerful processing capabilities, and network access anytime and anywhere. This enables the electronic devices to become more popular. An existing electronic device usually has different screen locks, such as a password lock, a pattern lock and the like, to improve the security performance and better protect the privacy of its user.
However, when an existing electronic device has not been unlocked, that is, when the electronic device has been locked, the electronic device can only respond to the unlocking app, the volume app, the music app and the like. In this way, only when the electronic device has been unlocked, a dialing operation may be performed, thereby achieving calling another electronic device. Therefore, there is a problem that a call cannot be made when an electronic device has been locked.